hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten's wishcasted version
Storms Tropical Storm Arlene The origins of Arlene were traced back to a tropical disturbance that formed the Caribbean Sea on June 4. Moving over the Yucatan Peninsula and out into the Bay of Campeche, it managed to organise into Tropical Depression One early on June 7. Moving out into the open Gulf of Mexico, it developed into a tropical storm, and made landfall in Texas on June June 9 at peak intensity. Moving inland, Arlene quickly weakened to a tropical depression, and advisories were passed to the Hydro-meteorological Prediction Center, who continued to monitor the system until it weakened to a remnant low late on June 10 whilst located over northern Texas. The storm caused $25 million in damages, and 2 deaths were related to the flooding that the cyclones heavy rainfall caused. Tropical Depression Two The origins of Tropical Depression Two can be traced back to an upper level low that acquired a surface surface circulation on June 16. After an increase in convection the next day, the National Hurricane Center initiated advisories, and the system moved inland Campeche, Mexico early on June 19, dissipating soon after. Little known impacts from this system were reported beyond a few mudslides caused by up to 700 mm of rainfall during the tropical cyclones life. Tropical Storm Bret The origins of Bret can be traced back to a large area of disturbed weather that moved over the Yucatan Peninsula, becoming a tropical depression on June 28 whilst still over land after a surge of convection and a contraction of the systems core. Moving out into the Bay of Campeche, the system managed to intensify into a tropical storm, before making landfall in Mexico at peak intensity late on June 30.The following day, Bret weakened to a tropical depression as it interacted with the mountains of central Mexico, before weakening to a remnant low as it lost its low level circulation. The storm caused 3 deaths in relation to flooding, and $200 million in damages. Tropical Storm Cindy A tropical wave developed enough organised convection after moving into the Caribbean Sea on July 7 to be classified as Tropical Depression Four. Moving quickly westwards, the system initially was slow to organise due to high shear, and eventually organised into a tropical storm on July 8 before peaking in intensity the following day as it passed through the Lesser Antilles. On July 10, the system became entangled within another developing low pressure area of non tropical origin. The storm was downgraded to a gale force remnant low after losing its low level circulation to the south of Hispaniola. The storm had minimal impacts, and didnt cause any fatalities whilst active. Tropical Storm Don A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on July 7, before moving quickly westwards over the next several days. By July 12, the wave had acquired enough organised deep convection to be classified as a tropical depression as it neared the Lesser Antilles. The following day, it became a tropical storm as it passed over the islands, before peaking with winds of 50 mph early on July 14 before weakening as shear increased over the system. On July 15, Don weakened to a tropical depression as it moved to the south of Hispaniola.The following day, Don weakened to a remnant low as it lost its remaining convection. During its life, Don caused $10 million in damages, and killed 12 people due to mudslides. Tropical Storm Emily The origins of Emily can be traced to a tropical wave that emerged from the coast of Africa on July 18. Moving slowly west, the wave was able to organise into a tropical depression early on July 20 whilst located to the southwest of the islands, before becoming a tropical storm later that day as it became established with an upper level anticyclone. Emily reached a peak intensity of 65 mph on July 22, before slowly weakening as dry air began to disrupt the systems circulation as it approached the Lesser Antilles islands. On July 24, Emily weakened to a tropical depression as it moved over the islansds,bringing little impact until weakening to a remnant low later that day. Continuing to produce sporadic, though limited bursts of convection, Emily's remains were monitored for potential redevelopment for 3 days, before they turned north and dissipated over the mountains of Hispaniola. Little known impact is known from this system beyond a few instances of flooding relatedto heavy rainfall. Tropical Storm Franklin A non tropical low developed into a tropical depression on July 7 near the Bahamas after an impressive convective burst marked its development into a tropical cyclone. Moving towards the northwest, it strengthened into a tropical storm, and 2 days later, the cyclone recurved to the north as it made landfall in Georgia at peak intensity. Remaining just inland, Franklin slowly weakened, and degraded to a tropical depression by 1200 UTC the following day as it crossed out into South Carolina, dissipating later that day as it began interacting with an extratropical cyclone centered over the great lakes. There were no deaths reported from the storms, but $35 million was done in damages. Hurricane Gert The origins of Gert can be traced back to a poorly defined tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on July 28. Moving towards the west, it managed to organise as it neared the Lesser Antilles, becoming a tropical depression on August 2, before becoming a tropical storm the next day as it was moving over the islands. On August 5, the system developed an eye on satellite imagery, and was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane as it passed to the south of San Juan Island in the Caribbean. Continuing to the west, Gert reached a peak of 90 mph 2 days later, before beginning to weaken as the shear increased over the system. On August 7, Gert weakened to a tropical storm as its eye opened up, and the following day, the system weakened to a tropical depression as its center of circulation became exposed, before becoming post tropical later the same day. Whilst active, Gert was responsible for 12 deaths, and $5 million worth of damages. Hurricane Harvey The origins of Harvey can be traced back to a tropical wave that formed over Africa on August 5. Moving to the west, it organised into a tropical depression the next day not long before emerging over the Atlantic and becoming a tropical storm a few hours later. Continuing to the west at a very low latitude, Harvey intensified into a hurricane on August 7 under very favourable conditions, and continued to do so, becoming a major hurricane 2 days later whilst approaching the Lesser Antilles islands. Moving to the south of the islands on August 11, Harvey peaked as a moderate category 4, before entering an environment of increasing dry air and shear, weakening to a category 3 just 12 hours later. By August 13, Harvey had degraded to a tropical storm as it approached the Greater Antilles region. Harvey weakened to a tropical depression early the following day, before being declared as a remnant low late on August 14 after losing its convection. Harvey caused 3 deaths in Africa as a tropical wave/tropical depression due to the immense flooding caused by the system whilst being enhanced by the ITCZ. Any monetary damages from the system are unknown, but are presumed to be minimal. Hurricane Irene The origins of Irene can be traced to a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on August 5. Moving westwards, it was able to organise into a tropical storm on August 10 after an ASCAT pass confirmed the existence of a closed low level circulation. On August 12, Irene intensified into a hurricane as it passed to the north of the Lesser Antilles.Entering a very favourable environment on August 13, Irene managed to rapidly intensify into a category 3 major hurricane, before becoming annular as it turned to the northwest. An increase in shear, along with a cold pool, led to Irene losing its annular structure on August 16, and a weakening trend began, with Irene degrading to a tropical storm as it passed well to the east of Bermuda the following day. During the afternoon hours of August 18, Irene weakened to a tropical depression, before turning post tropical later that day as it began interacting with a frontal zone to its northwest. Irene stayed away from land areas during its existence, and so no known impacts are known. Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Sean Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Tropical Depression Twenty-three Hurricane Whitney Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Subtropical Storm Zeta Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2017 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Layten's pages